Horrid Henry's lonely day
by Mr.kill123
Summary: Henry's friends are all busy or away. Margaret is having a party but only for fairy princesses. Henry decided to make a Decision - boredom or bouncy castle.


It was a sunny Friday, and everyone seemed to be out doing something. Even Perfect Peter and his best boys were outside, writing with chalk. Most of Henry's friends were either out of town or had other plans. There was still aerobic Al to consider. So Henry ran to the phone and gave him a ring. No answer. Henry sighed and hung up the phone. He walked outside and was greeted by the best boys. "Oh hello Henry!" Peter said. "Want to make chalk drawings with us?"  
"No way worm! I've got better things to do today." Henry lied. He continued to walk down the road, not sure exactly where he was headed. He walked head down, kicking rocks, until he ran into someone. He fell back onto his butt, and quickly looked up to see Moody Margaret. "Watch where you're going, Slug features!" Margaret shouted. Henry was too bummed out to start a fight, so he just stuck out his tongue and walked on. Margaret looked back at Henry and raised an eyebrow. "Well you're not yourself today, Henry. What crawled into your trousers?" She laughed at herself proudly. "There's nobody to hang out with!" Henry groaned. "Well, who'd want to hang out with you anyway, bogey brain!" Margaret said. Henry turned around, becoming cross. "Lots of people!" Henry assured. "Well, where are they then?!" Margaret asked smirking. "They're all busy or have plans! Ralph is in Manchester for the weekend. Brian is at his aunts house, Bert is not home, Al isn't answering his phone, nobody wants to do anything!" Henry shouted.  
Margaret just laughed loudly. Henry sighed and walked on. Margaret followed him. "Well you'll want to hang out with me then." She said "You what?!" Henry turned around. "No way!"  
"Fine then! Don't come to party then!" Margaret shot back.  
"Party?" Henry asked. "Yes a party! All the girls are coming soon." Said Margaret.  
"Ew- girls!" Henry turned to walk away again. But Margaret hadn't told Henry the good part. "There's a bouncy castle as tall as a sky scraper! And lots of candy." She said.  
Henry looked at Margaret almost smiling. "A bouncy castle?! As big as a sky scraper?!"  
"Yes ding bat that's what I said." Margaret replied. "I'll be there!" Henry announced.  
"I haven't even invited you, yet!" Margaret snapped. Henry snarled. "Oh alright bogey brain! You can come, ONLY if you dress up as a fairy princess!" Margaret said.  
"A FAIRY PRINCESS?!" Henry shouted. "NO WAY!"  
"Suit yourself, then!" Margaret shouted and walked away. "Fine!" Henry called out and walked the opposite way.

Henry reached the park, and hopped onto the swing. He sat on it and sighed. Watching a few little kids chase each other around screaming. "To noisy." Henry declared as he got up and left.  
He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked back towards his house. He walked inside and up to his room where he sat and listened to the killer boy rats.  
Soon, it became so loud outside, Henry couldn't hear his own loud music!  
Angrily, he peered out his window to see that Margaret's Party had started. He lift open the window and screamed out. "GAAAAAHH!" Nobody heard him. He slammed the window shut and sat back onto his bed. "It's not fair!" Henry muttered. He walked downstairs and out the front door. This time, he went next door and knocked loudly. "Oh hello Henry." Margaret's mother said as she open the door. "Where's Moody- I mean Margaret?" Henry asked. "She's in the back yard, come in!" Replied her mother. Henry smiled realizing he's into the party.  
"Well, that was easy." Henry said with a chuckle.  
"Not so fast!" Margaret shouted as she came in from the back door. "What are YOU doing here bogy brain?!" "Well I wanna try out the bouncy castle. So your mum let me in." "She what?!.. well, if you're going to stay here you know what you have to do!" Margaret demanded. "This is a fairy princess party!"

Henry decided it was worth at least a few jumps on the bouncy castle. Besides all the boys were nowhere around. "Fine!" Henry shouted. He slipped on a tutu and ran out into the garden. He jumped up on the bouncy castle and smiled big, as he jumped and flopped everywhere. "YAHOOOOO!" Henry laughed and bounced about. Henry's mom noticed him out in the garden next door. She had some of the boys with her that had been knocking for Henry.  
"Henry!" His mother called out. "Your friends are here!" Henry's heart dropped as he stopped jumping. Aerobic Al and Rude Ralph walked through the fence and into Moody Margaret's back yard. "Ralph?!" I thought you were away!" Henry shouted.  
"No, that's next weekend! I was at Al's. Uh.. nice tutu, Henry." Ralph said before he burst into laughter. Aerobic Al laughed with him loudly. Henry's face turned red and he covered the pink skirt in shame. "NOOOOOOOO!" 


End file.
